Progress Report
by MissDodo1217
Summary: Chi-Chi finally gave in, and now Goten gets to go to public school with Trunks. But is it really all it's cracked up to be? Follow Goten as he experiences this new world first hand. Light GokuxChi-Chi moments. I intend to make future chapters longer!
1. Leaving Home

"Do you have your lunch?"

"Yes, mom."

"What about your pencils? And books?"

"Yes, mom."

"Well what about-"

"Please, mom. He's just going to school, not to Namek," Gohan stated, holding his hands in front of him to try and ease his mother's anxiety. Today was a big day for the Son Family household. After a year of homeschooling and a lot of convincing on Bulma's part, Chichi had finally, yet begrudgingly, given in to the idea of sending Goten to public school. She was assure by both Bulma and Videl that West City Elementary was a great school with a fantastic curriculum, and he would have Trunks there to help him get used to his new surroundings. Still, she couldn't help but be anxious for her precious baby boy's safety… even if he did have the strength to take down a one hundred man army on his own.

"Well I'm sorry! I want Goten to be prepared for his first day!" Chi-Chi huffed, crossed her arms, and then looked away. "School can be hard!"

"Aw, I think he'll be okay, Chi-Chi!" A cheerful voiced sounded from the kitchen table, and Chi-Chi turned to give her husband a skeptical look. Goku sat straddling a chair, and wiped his sweaty face with a towel before crossing his arms over the back of the chair. He was fresh from working the radish fields, and had returned home for a snack just in time to see Goten off for his first day of public school. Unlike Chi-Chi, the idea of his youngest son leaving hadn't bothered him in the slightest. In fact, he supported it after seeing how excited Goten was about the whole thing, and thought it best for him to be able to make some friends of his own. Hey, maybe he would even meet somebody other than Trunks that was just as strong as him! "Trunks will be with him, Chi-Chi, just let him go!" Goku encouraged her, and gave her a thumbs up with a grin.

"Mom," Gohan started with a soft smile. "We really need to be going. I need to drop him off at Bulma's place soon so I can make it to my meeting on time." Gohan didn't mind taking Goten part of the way every day. After all, it was on his way to work, and it would ease their mother's mind somewhat.

"Okay, okay," Chi-Chi sighed and moved in front of Gohan. She straightened his tie for him before crouching in front of Goten and pulled his blue blazer down straight. "Goten, make sure to mind your manners, understood?"

"Yes mom!"

"And pay attention to the teachers!"

"Okay!"

Chi-Chi smiled, trying her hardest to fight back some tears. "Make lots of friends today, okay Goten?"

"Yup!" Goten said with a nod and gripped the straps of the small yellow backpack on his back. He turned to look up to his older brother with an excited expression. "Can we go now?"

"Sure! Let's go!" Gohan agreed and opened the door to exit. Just outside was a capsule plane, something Bulma had given him a while back for his 19th birthday. The two brothers left the house, and they each climbed into the aircraft. While Gohan checked the controls and started the engine, Goten pressed his face to the window and waved to his mother who stood outside with her hands clasped together at her chest. She lifted one hand and waved as the plane started to rise from the ground, and it flew off.

Chi-Chi's heart hurt and she furrowed her brows together in a sad expression, but they rose in surprise when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. She turned her attention to Goku, who had joined her at her side. He looked to the sky in the direction the plane flew, but there was no sign of worry on his features. Instead, there was a smile, and she somehow felt relieved. Goten would be okay. She knew he would. If he was anything like his father was so many years ago, then he would be just fine. She took in a deep breath, and then slowly let it out. "There go our boys," she mused with a smile.

"Yup!" Goku agreed with a bright smile.

"Goku."

"Yeah?"

"Please… go take a bath."


	2. My name is Goten

"Gohan, can't you fly this thing any faster?" Goten whined from behind Gohan, his short legs dangling loosely over the edge of the seat. He hugged his backpack with a frown, and then looked out of the window. "I could fly faster than this thing…"

"It's not that bad," Gohan told him, looking over his shoulder at his kid brother. "We'll make it there on time, just chill out!" He said before he heard a beeping sound from the control console. Suddenly, there was a burst of light in front of the plane, and Gohan pulled back on the controls. The plane came to a halt, and his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose. "W-what was…" He mumbled, then raised his brows. He could sense a familiar, powerful Ki hovering just above them, and he leaned forward in his seat and looked up to see who it was. Goten did the same, but he soon got out of his seat and moved to the front of the aircraft.

"Look, Gohan! It's Uncle Vegeta!"

Goten was right, it was Vegeta. And he looked as mean as always. On his face was an annoyed expression as he stared down into the cockpit of the plane, eying the two Son boys. What was he so mad about? Because they almost collided? He was the one who flew straight into their path! Gohan wondered if he was going to come down and lash out at them, but their meeting was short-lived. He watched as Vegeta scoffed and turned, then flew off just as fast as before.

"I wonder where he's going?" Goten asked, and Gohan shrugged.

"Dunno, but it looks like we're close to Capsule Corp. Let's go," the young man replied and boosted the propeller jets once more.

Not even twenty minutes later, they had reached their destination and were landing on the lawn on Capsule Corp. The hatch of the plane opened and Goten flew out as Gohan cut the engine, and the younger Saiyan landed gracefully on his feet. He looked around, taking in his environment. His eyes first landed on the rounded, white capsule building ahead of him, its size massive in comparison to his family's abode. He never understood why the Briefs family needed such a huge house, but it definitely made for a good game of hide-and-seek inside. Surrounding the house outside were Mrs. Briefs prized gardens, overflowing with flowers and different vegetables from all over the world. Because of those gardens, the air surrounding Capsule Corp. always smelled cleaner than the rest of the city air, but it still wasn't as nice as the air on Mt. Paozu.

"Hey, you guys!" A woman yelled from under the awning of the residence, and Goten's attention was given to her. The blue haired woman waved them down, and Goten felt himself grinning as he ran down the red brick walk way to meet her. Bulma smiled happily at the youngest Son, and she put her hands on her hips. "Hey there, kiddo! Don't you look handsome for your first day!"  
"Um, thank you," Goten panted as he came to a stop. "My mom picked the clothes out…" he mumbled shyly and tugged on the end of his blazer.

"She did a good job!" Bulma chuckled and looked over her shoulder. "Trunks, I could get you one too!"

"Uh, no thanks, mom," Trunks said, moving around her legs to join his friend outside. The lavender-haired half breed stuffed his hands into the pocket of his yellow hoodie as he turned around to face his mother, and he tapped the end of his sneaker on the ground. His sky blue eyes then shifted to Goten before he spoke. "So Goten, you excited?"

"You bet!" Goten exclaimed, and Trunks smirked and shook his head.

"Don't worry, that's how I first felt about it. But it'll pass when they tell you you have to keep going."

"Trunks!" Bulma snapped with her arms crossed over her chest. "Don't start this again. You know you have to go to school!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay!" Trunks huffed and mimicked his mother by crossing his own arms. "I don't get it, why can't I just be homeschooled like Goten?"

"Because you wouldn't even do your work! You'd just sit around playing video games or watching TV."

"Nuh-uh!" Trunks argued, then frowned. Okay, she was right. Playing video games all day did sound like fun.

"Hey Bulma," Gohan chimed in, breaking up the argument. "We saw Vegeta earlier, but he looked like he was in a hurry. Any idea where he might be off to?"

"Oh him?" Bulma turned up her nose and looked away. "Who cares!"

"Did… I say something wrong?" Gohan mumbled and looked down at Trunks.

"Nah," Trunks shook his head. "They got in a fight earlier. Dad slept in late, so he was late to start his daily training. But mom told him to take the day off and come eat breakfast, and then he got mad, then she got mad, then dad flew off to go train somewhere else instead of the gravity room," the boy explained.

"Honestly, is it too much for him to eat breakfast with his family like a normal living being?!" Bulma shouted, her eye twitching.

The three boys drew back as she tried to calm herself down, and Gohan smiled awkwardly. Maybe he shouldn't have asked… he turned to the two other half-Saiyans and crouched down to their level. "You guys should get going," he told them. "Goten, you really don't want to be late for your first day." They each nodded in agreement, and said goodbye to both Bulma and Gohan. Afterwards, they started down the path way together until their Ki spiked and the boys took to the sky.

They flew for a few minutes and Trunk had taken that time to explain a few things about how school worked here. First off they weren't allowed to show off their powers at all while they were at school. As far as everybody knew, they were just normal kids like the rest of them. Second, since Trunks was a year older than Goten, it was more than likely that they wouldn't be in the same class together. This fact had Goten a little uncomfortable at first, but Trunks then assured him that they would have lunch at the same time as well during the outside period. Third, he couldn't blow Mr. Satan's hero act. A lot of kids at school looked up to the clown, so Goten just had to play along with the whole "Hercule Satan is the greatest" thing, unless he wanted the whole school against him. He didn't quite understand it, but he agreed nevertheless.

"Let's land here and we can walk the rest of the way," Trunk finally said, and started his descent to the earth.

"Huh? But why can't we just fly all the way?"

"I told you earlier, if anybody sees us flying they'll freak out, duh," Trunks grumbled as the boys landed in an alley around the corner from the school. They each adjusted their backpacks before checking to see if the coast was clear on the street, then quickly left the area to get to school. The boys ran around the corner of the block towards the gate, and soon found themselves at the doors of the school. "Let's go talk to the office ladies first so they can take you to your classroom," Trunks suggested, and lead the way into the school. He took a left to another area, then went straight to the desk where a woman sat at her computer. Goten stayed in the doorway while they spoke, and soon the woman stood up and went to a file cabinet. She pulled a file, shut the drawer, then walked to Goten.

"So you're Son Goten, right?" She asked in a cheerful voice. "I remember speaking to your mother on the phone earlier this morning, you are just too cute!" Goten bit the inside of his lower lip nervously, and his eyes moved to Trunks briefly before returning to the large woman in front of him. He slowly gave her a nod as a thank you, and the woman offered her hand for him to take. "Let's go to your room, shall we?" she said, and Goten carefully took her hand.

"Hey Goten! I'll see you outside in the back courtyard for lunch, okay!" Trunks told his friend as they left the office and parted ways. He was gone around a corner before Goten could even reply. Now he was alone with a woman whom he barely even knew and on his way to his new life in school. His stomach flipped in both nervousness and excitement, and he squeezed the woman's hand. She gasped, and she looked down at him with a concerned smile.

"My, that's quite a grip you have," She commented, and the Saiyan's face turned pink. His grip loosened.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled quietly.

"That's alright, dear," She replied. They made it to another long hallway, but stopped at the first door they came to. The office lady knocked on the door and after a moment it slid open. Another woman stood on the other side, and she briefly glanced down at Goten before speaking with the lady with him. It only took a minute before he and the file she carried was passed to the teacher, and Goten suddenly found himself under the curious gazes of about twenty other children his age.

"Everybody, listen up, ears open!" the teacher announced and turned to the board. She began writing Goten's name. "You have a new classmate! Go on, introduce yourself okay?" she encouraged the boy. Goten nodded, and looked over the class.

"M-My name's Goten. S-Son Goten," He stated and bowed just slightly. "It's nice to meet you."


End file.
